Somebody For Jeremy
by Sampug394
Summary: Sequel to APS - As Odd & Aelita keep their relationship rolling, a certain Belpois starts to miss having a lass of his own. Fortunately, luck unexpectedly turns in his favor... Rated T for JxOC and OxA FLUFF - UPDATED AND COMPLETE - Story #2 of a planned mega-series...
1. Chapter 1

**Less than a month after "A Problem Solved" took place, as Odd & Aelita continually kept their Relationship rolling, a certain Belpois was starting to miss having somebody of his own. Fortunately for him, good things come to those who wait...**

**Re-Reupdated because I deemed it necessary. :]**

* * *

Ms. Hertz's classroom.

Every student knew where it was, and every student knew who she was.

As several students shuffled into their seats, she tapped a yardstick on the floor like a staff, silencing the whole room.

"...Today, in regards to a recent staff meeting, we are to completely discontinue our notes on Y=MX+B and similar mathematical equations, and will start afresh with atomic physics."

A low buzz of confusion went around the room, and every student watched as Ms. Hertz drew a mushroom cloud on the chalkboard.

"It would probably be pointless for me to ask what this is, as most of you probably already know, it is a mushroom cloud resulting from an atomic explosion."

Odd looked over at Aelita, who was sitting with him at the same table.

"...History in the making." He whispered, and she giggled.

Ulrich leaned forward and tapped Jeremy's shoulder.

"I wonder if Mister Delmas is behind this..."

"...Or it could be her own decision."

Ulrich raised an eyebrow from his blank face.

"...Jeez. Nevermind."

"...What."

"You're in a bad mood, apparently."

Jeremy lowered his head.

"I just feel kinda lonely, alright?"

Ulrich's eyebrow raised.

"...Still back in that stage?"

Jeremy furrowed his eyebrows.

"You gotta move on, Einstein."

"Ulrich... It's hard. You weren't in my shoes back then."

"I wasn't, but its not like I forgot what all happened a month ago..."

Jeremy rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger. _Not exactly a time I'd like to remember..._

"Ulrich! Jeremie! I'd think you boys _especially_ would like to know how the reaction of splitting atoms causes an explosion..."

"...Explosions?" Odd's attention quickly perked to Ms. Hertz, who rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Odd, we are learning about atomic reactions. Now would anybody mind Answering what a-."

She looked over as the door opened.

"...Pardon me, Suzanne."

Mr. Delmas walked into the Room, and surveyed the suddenly quiet classroom.

He looked at Ms. Hertz, and took a step aside.

"...I hope you don't mind a new student joining your class."

"Not at all... We were just starting the new lesson."

"Excellent... This is Natalia."

Everybody in the room watched as the student in question stepped solemnly inside, and leaned against the wall next to the door.

She looked up at the other students momentarily, but was quick to divert her eyes again.

_Like always, too many people staring._

Her hair was shiny, dark brown, and long. Bangs hung down on her forehead, lazily hiding her eyebrows, and her eyes themselves, were greyish-blue.

She wore a blank, dark green t-shirt, as well black capris with a white stripe running down the sides, and a completely black bag was slung from her shoulder.

"Well, Natalia, I hope that you will enjoy your enrollment here at Kadic Academy... I'll be in my office if you need me."

She quietly nodded, and Mr. Delmas walked out of the Room, and shut the door.

"Welcome to 9th grade Science Natalia... I'm Mrs. Hertz. Feel free to pick any seat you want in the classroom."

She looked up once more, and, and quickly scanned the room for an empty seat.

She spotted one, which was next to a relatively short blonde boy, wearing glasses.

_Could be worse..._

She shuffled over to the seat and sat down, and after writing down something, Mrs. Hertz resumed the lecture on atomic reactions.

"...Now, could anybody tell me what the reaction of splitting atoms is called?

Jeremy raised his hand, but was surprised to see that the girl next to him, was raising hers too.

"Yes, Natalia?"

"Fission."

"...Correct!"

Jeremy blinked, and his hand sunk down to the desk.

_Didn't expect that in the slightest._

"Now, somebody else tell me, what is the opposite reaction called?"

Jeremy's hand instantly shot up.

"Belpois?"

"Fusion."

"Thank you."

Ms. Hertz continued talking in the background, but Natalia eyed the boy next to herself curiously.

Jeremy's eyebrow rose as he peeped at her.

"...Belpois?" She whispered.

"Jeremy... My friends call me Einstein."

She couldn't help to smile.

"...Adryen."

Jeremy's other eyebrow rose too.

_What a name._

"So... Do we normally learn about large scale weapons here?" She drawled, noticing the mushroom cloud on the chalkboard.

Jeremy smiled.

"This is brand new... You came in minutes after we started."

"...So I'm not behind on anything?"

"Nope."

She looked at Jeremy for a few seconds, and then dug around in her bag, and pulled a binder out.

"...Good."

* * *

After watching Ms Hertz for a few seconds, Natalia quietly sighed.

She looked at Jeremy again, but was slightly surprised to see him messing with a laptop for a little while before clicking it shut, and slipping it back inside his bag.

"...You have a laptop?" She blinked.

"Yes."

She propped her head on her arm.

"Did you borrow it from the school?"

Jeremy looked over the top of his glasses at her.

"...I own it."

She turned a little bit more in her seat, interested.

"A gift from good grades...?".

"...No. But I do strive to do well in school."

Jeremy then leaned his head forward, and looked across the room.

"...Unlike Odd over there, I plan to attend college when the time comes."

Natalia searched the room with her eyes.

"Which one is... Odd?"

The boy in question raised an eyebrow when he heard his name being spoken, and turned his head, seeing that Natalia, Jeremy, and Ulrich were all looking at him.

"What?" Odd mouthed.

"That's him."

Odd blinked, and Aelita looked around him, at the others.

"...And that's Aelita."

Both of the girls smiled at the other for a moment, and Natalia looked back at Jeremy, with quite the smile on her face.

"His hair..."

"Don't ask... And yes, Aelita's hair is naturally pink."

Natalia had to take a second look after Jeremy said that.

"...How?"

"I don't know."

"...What about me, Einstein?"

Both of them looked back, at Ulrich.

"...And, Ulrich here." Jeremy concluded.

"Nice to meet you." Natalia whispered.

"_Excuse me_, you three, I would like it if you wouldn't interrupt me while I am speaking!"

Natalia whirled around, and straightened her chair, and Ulrich crossed his arms as Ms. Hertz watched the three of them for a few seconds.

"Sorry Ma'am..." Jeremy spoke up.

A few moments later, he tapped on Natalia's arm, and she looked at him.

"...Did your old school have a strict teacher?"

"Yeah..." She sighed.

"This is ours."

* * *

Natalia stared at the clock on the wall.

"...You know when we get out, right?"

"In two minutes."

"...When do we have lunch hour?"

"...In two minutes." The blonde chuckled.

Natalia eyed him with a warm smile, and slowly brushed some of her bangs aside.

"...Is it alright if I hang around with you?"

Jeremy shrugged.

"Sure... Just know that you'll be sitting with five people."

She nodded.

_Not bad for the first hour at a new school..._


	2. Chapter 2

The school bell rang, and there was an explosion of students standing and gathering their things.

Natalia stood up, and pushed her chair in, and Jeremy stood beside her.

"So... What should I expect for lunch?"

"Meatballs and Gravy!"

Odd rubbed his hands together, and came to a stop, Aelita by his side, next to the table.

Ulrich stepped over, and stood next to Jeremy.

Natalia looked at Jeremy, who smiled from her curious glance.

"Is it good?"

"You bet." Odd chimed, and Natalia turned around, and eyed his spike of hair.

"How in the world do you do that to your hair."

"Magic."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Your name is fitting... Odd."

"...Della Robbia." He concluded, and bowed his head for a moment.

Jeremy nudged Natalia, and then looked around at his friends.

"Let's eat, and welcome a new friend to Kadic, the proper way."

All five of them proceeded out of the classroom, and Natalia was pretty happy to be surrounded by new friends this quickly.

* * *

As they walked down the hallway, she stepped over, and kept beside Aelita.

"Your hair... Isn't dyed?"

Aelita shook her head, and smiled from her slight amazement.

Jeremy pushed open one of the two doors to the outside, and held it open for Natalia and the others.

After stepping into the open air, she turned around, and waited patiently as Jeremy strolled up by her side.

They continued walking, a short distance behind the others, but after a few seconds, she paused.

"Wait... Isn't the cafeteria inside?"

Jeremy grinned.

"Not here. It's a little building all on its own."

He pointed over to the building in question, and she put her hand on her hip.

"Thats... New."

She then looked at Belpois, and a smile spread across his face from her curious eyes.

"Anything else I should know about?"

"...The food's better than you think."

His eyes widened from her playful smile, and he blinked as she gingerly grasped his forearm, and tugged him along towards the cafeteria.

"Then I can't wait to try it... Belpois..."

His face was plastered with a grin as he caught up by her side, and seeing this, Natalia was quite amused.

* * *

Jeremy calmly strolled inside, but she suddenly felt shy.

_A lot of people in such a small place..._

After going quickly through the lunch line, they made their way over to their table, and she felt a lot better seeing familiar faces again.

"Hello..." Aelita chimed, and prodded Odd, who looked up from his food, and smiled as well.

She sat down next to Jeremy, and Ulrich sat next to her, and discovered that, indeed, the food was a lot better than she expected.

"So..." Ulrich looked at Natalia. "How was your first experience of Ms. Hertz's class?"

She eyed the Brunette boy, and his smug grin.

"...Pretty weird."

"That's Ms. Hertz for you..." Odd sighed, and continued stuffing his face with food.

Natalia watched him, fascinated with his alarming rate of consumption.

She looked at Jeremy, who chuckled with a mouthful of food.

"He gets pretty hungry, and eats a ton... And he's always... Svelte nonetheless."

Odd looked over at Jeremy, surprised he used the word.

"Hey guys..."

"Hey Yumi."

Natalia blinked, and looked up to the Japanese girl who sat down next to Aelita, just as she noticed her.

"Uhh... Hi."

Yumi's face quickly turned into a smile.

"...Hello."

Jeremy set down his fork quickly.

"Right, Um... Natalia, this is Yumi, and visa-versa." Jeremy set his hand on her shoulder, and nodded his head towards Yumi.

"I'm kinda new Here..." Natalia shrugged, but Yumi shrugged.

"We all were, once."

Odd then set his hand down in the middle of the table

"Just so we're all familiar..."

He pointed at himself.

"Odd Della Robbia."

He then nodded at Aelita.

"...Aelita Schaeffer."

"Yumi Ishiyama."

"Ulrich Stern."

"Natalia... Adryen."

"Jeremy Belpois."

"...And there we go." Odd beamed.

Natalia eyed Jeremy again, and seeing this, he returned the favor for a moment.

"...What's your schedule like after lunch?"

"Algebra next."

Jeremy's heart sank.

"...After that?"

"Study Hall... In the library."

His smile quickly returned.

"Perfect. I have that too."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Study buddies?"

Jeremy blinked.

"Well... Um... Sure!"

His mouth quickly shut, and she leaned over against him, squeezing him between the wall, and herself, overwhelming the poor blonde.

"You're silly." She whispered.

"Yeah... But I try... not to... be."

She giggled from his stammering, and his blushing expression.

It didn't help that his other friends were watching him with great amusement either...


	3. Chapter 3

Jeremy and Natalia quietly walked side-by-side, out of the library and into the light of the setting sun that evening.

"...Just goes to show, some people are a lot more troubled than you'd think, just by looking at them."

Jeremy glanced at her, and she raised her eyebrow.

_He might have been talking about Aelita, but his words sure described himself, too._

He quietly sighed as they approached the dormitories, and watched from the corner of his eye as she checked the time on her cell phone.

"...Are we early or something?"

The blonde shook his head.

"Doesn't really matter, as long as classes are over."

He looked straight at her, and then his eyes widened as she got a gentle hold of his hand.

"Then why do we have to go in now?"

"Uhh... We don't have to... What do you want to do?"

She looked up at the sunset for a moment, and a smile grew on her face.

"...Enjoy this."

* * *

They both sat on a bench, and watched quietly as the sun sunk lower and lower towards the horizon changing the color of the sky and clouds as it went.

She looked over at Jeremy, and made sure she caught his attention.

He watched, heart thumping, as she studied his face for a moment, and then turned herself towards him, and snatched a hold of his hand again.

"...Um." He drew off, mouth slightly open.

"Thanks for the warm welcome here... Jerry."

"...Jerry?" He squeaked.

"Does anybody call you that?"

"...No."

"Good." She smiled delightfully. "...That's your name now."

"I... _Alright_..."

He looked away, but his eyes quickly returned to her face.

"...Oh, and, yeah... No problem!"

She slipped her hand out of his, and reached up, messing with the massive lock of hair above his eyes for a few moments.

"...You blush too easily." She whispered, watching as he turned a shade redder after she said that.

She withdrew her hand from his hair, and leaned back against the bench, keeping her eyes on him.

After a few moments, their eyes wandered into the others, but unlike previous times, they didn't separate so easily.

Lonely hearts, were a shared thing between them...


	4. Chapter 4

_The next day, in class..._

* * *

Odd nudged Aelita, and pointed over to Jeremy and Natalia, who were seated up to the right of them, talking.

"They're getting along already... Won't be much longer till they step it up a notch."

Aelita raised her eyebrow.

"...In your speed, anyway."

Odd then looked back at her with one eye closed, and she cheekily smiled.

"We'll have to see about that."

Suddenly, Ulrich crashed into the desk next to Odd, pushing it, and the one next to it, out of alignment.

He straightened himself, and then looked at Odd.

"...What?"

"Hi."

"Yeah, Hello."

He loudly dropped a textbook onto his desk, and Sissi turned around and looked at him.

Sighing, he stared at her, spacing out her chatter, and eventually averted his eyes to his phone.

"Ulrich..."

He blinked, knowing the unmistakeable voice was from Aelita.

"Yeah?"

"Is... Everything _alright?_"

He looked at her with an unsure, blank face.

"Just one of those days, I guess."

* * *

Everybody looked up front when the school bell rung furiously.

...But there was no teacher.

For a moment, the class was silent, not sure what to do.

Then, whispers.

A whole minute passed, and it eventually escalated to talking.

Aelita looked back over at Ulrich, who was smiling, curiously.

"I think you're right."

Odd pushed his tongue out between his lips, and pulled his phone from his pocket, dialing Jeremy's number with a smirk.

Noticing this, Ulrich put his hand on his forehead.

"I'm not even going to ask."

* * *

Jeremy stopped talking when his phone buzzed like mad in his pocket.

"Umm, Just a second."

He fished it out, and with a confused glance at Natalia, answered the call.

(Jeremy) "Hello?"

(Odd) "How's it going, Einstein!"

(Jeremy) "Odd? What the-."

He looked around, and spotted the blonde, who promptly started laughing.

(Jeremy) "Odd, seriously... The teacher could walk in at any minute and confiscate both of our phones..."

(Odd) "...And? I've stolen them back more than once."

(Jeremy) "...By breaking into Ms. Hertz's locker. That was not a good day, Odd."

Natalia then looked around Jeremy, at Odd, with a raised eyebrow.

(Odd) "Yes it was."

(Jeremy) "For your ego, maybe. Goodbye."

Jeremy ended the call, and slipped his phone back into his pocket.

...And not a minute later, the Teacher, barged in in a hurried mess.

He looked at Natalia flatly.

"Exactly my point."

She laughed quietly as the blonde boy shook his head, and looked towards the chalkboard up front as class began a few minutes later than usual...


	5. Chapter 5

Natalia eyed Jeremy as they both walked were walking to the library for their last class of the day - Study hall.

"...Believe me, that's not the dumbest, or worst thing Odd has done." Jeremy rolled his eyes, and opened the library door, pausing as she walked in first, and then following her inside.

Pointing to the one of the bookshelves in the distance, he smiled.

"I'll never forget the time when one of those fell over.

"...On its own?" She blinked.

"No... Well... Somebody knocked it over... Best way to describe it, was an explosion of books on the floor."

"Jeez."

"Jimbo here, as you can imagine, wasn't too happy... He was probably worried about what Mr. Delmas had to say about it."

Then, after looking around, Jeremy pulled out his laptop.

"Let's go over to this corner. I want to show you something I've been working on..."

* * *

They both stood up when the final bell rattled away in the distance, but Natalia was in a fit of giggles.

"...How does the puppy have anything to do with it?"

"I don't know..." Jeremy peeped at her with one eye shut. "...It was actually Ulrich's idea."

"...Ulrich Stern?"

"You'd never guess, right?"

Natalia touched her hand to her face, still laughing, and Jeremy nudged her.

"You should bother him about it."

"I just might."

She then leaned over, and surrounded Jeremy in a soft hug.

"Let's go."

They made their way outside, but then paused as Odd ran past in a hurry.

Natalia peered around Jeremy, watching as he disappeared into the distance.

"Umm..." She drawled.

It wasn't much longer afterward that Ulrich ran past as well, very unhappy.

The two of them looked at each other, confused.

"...I have no idea." Jeremy blinked.

"...Odd being Odd?"

"Probably."

They walked to the entrance of the dormitories, but this time, went inside the doors.

"Now, Jerry..." Natalia looked at him with a curious grin, "...Can you text me tonight?"

"I... Sure." He nodded, watching in a slight blush as she pushed his lock of hair aside with her finger.

She tilted her head to the side a little bit, and Jeremy grinned, causing her to tug him into another hug, which became a close, tight embrace.

She breathed a sigh through her nose, and twisted back and forth a little bit.

"You give really good hugs..." She whispered.

Jeremy beamed.

"...You like to be hugged."

"I do..."

Odd tiptoed through the entrance, closing the door behind carefully.

He headed for the stairs, but paused, noticing the scene, and raised an eyebrow.

Both of the blondes smiled at the other, and he continued up the stairs, somewhat proud of Einstein right then...


	6. Chapter 6

"Awww..." Aelita smiled. "...That's adorable."

"I think she's starting to really like him."

"...But about Ulrich... Why?"

"I was curious how long it would take for him to realize that his phone wasn't with him anymore." Odd smirked.

"...So that's why you're hiding in my room?"

"...Yeeaaahhhh. Sorta."

Odd eyed her as she leaned over against him.

"I'm slightly tempted to throw you out of here, just to see what happens."

Odd raised an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't want to do that..."

"I wouldn't have anyone to snuggle with."

Odd chuckled.

"I still can't believe you're letting me sleep with you on a regular basis..."

"I for one, still don't get why that's a bad thing."

"Aelita... Sleeping with somebody, is not only breaking the rules... It's kind of suggestive."

"Suggestive...?" She touched her hand to her face.

"People might think we're doing stuff in here."

Aelita propped her hand onto her side.

"...I only let you get in bed with me, because you're a big, comforting teddy bear."

Odd grinned.

"Is that so."

She nodded, smiling cheekily, and tugged the blonde over to her bed, flouncing down onto it with him.

* * *

Jeremy set his phone down on his stomach, after sending his first text message to Natalia.

He was in bed, in the dark, and not on his computer, waiting silently for a reply.

A few minutes later, his phone buzzed and lit up, and all of his anxiety simply floated away.

.

_'Hi! Lol brushing my teeth'_

_._

He smiled, and quickly typed a reply back...


	7. Chapter 7

Jeremy sprung out of bed the next morning.

Unplugging his phone from the charger, he then pocketed it and changed his shirt, and went out the door to the bathrooms, meeting a disgruntled Ulrich on the way.

"Morning."

"Yeah." Ulrich sniffed, and pushed open the bathroom door.

"...What happened last night?" Jeremy asked curiously.

Ulrich stared at him, waiting quietly for a few seconds.

"...I'm so glad somebody didn't say 't_hat's what she said_'... Odd stole my phone and, well, I chased after him, threatening to kick his ass."

Jeremy blinked.

"Did you get your phone back?"

"Yeah. But he hid somewhere like a wuss."

* * *

"Odd... I'd might as well get a bunk bed somehow."

"What, You don't like snuggling with me?"

"Well... I do, but it's getting repetitive."

Both Odd and Aelita shot the other an interested look.

"_Repetitive?_" Odd questioned.

"Well... Maybe not... But, try to not anger everybody else to the point where, you have to hide in _MY_ room just to be safe."

He smiled.

"It's hard to not cause trouble with people you know. Just look at April Fools Day!"

Aelita couldn't resist smiling. _Everybody around Kadic had fear struck in their hearts when the first of April rolled about each year..._

Even so, she shoved him out of her room.

"Get dressed and Ready. And try not to be killed by the populace."

Odd looked at the door as it shut.

"What, am I Frankenstein or something?"

Aelita laughed from behind the door.

"I wouldn't deny it."


	8. Chapter 8

"...A poster of Einstein?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"...No." Natalia smiled.

"He was a smart guy."

She looked at Jeremy bemusedly.

"I know..."

He blushed, only to be tugged by his arm.

"When does breakfast start?"

Jeremy peered over at his alarm clock.

"In about 10 minutes."

They both hushed when they heard Odd in the hall.

* * *

"...I'm Frankenstein."

"Yep."

"Really?"

"Really Really."

"Then what are you?" Odd asked smugly, resting his head on Aelita's shoulder as they walked.

"I'm... Normal...Ish."

Odd scoffed, much to Aelita's delight.

* * *

Natalia looked at Jeremy curiously, and giggled when he shook his head.

"Those two... I don't even know how to explain them."

* * *

_Minutes later..._

* * *

Jeremy sidled into his chair, and set down his tray, smiling as Natalia sat herself in the chair beside him.

They both watched as both Odd and Ulrich practically fell into the opposite side of the table, trying to see who could sit next to the window first.

Ulrich, being the victor, shoved Odd away, and watched defensively as the blonde sat down next to him, slightly disheveled.

Just then, Aelita sat down next to Odd.

"Good morning..." She smiled.

"Morning." Ulrich blinked.

"Anybody seen Yumi?"

"No."

"Not Yet."

As if to answer her question, Yumi silently appeared and sat down next to Natalia.

"Hey guys."

Ulrich looked up at her, smiled, and then resumed eating.

"Hi."

"Not much of a morning, is it."

Aelita looked at Odd, who rolled his eyes.

"...Frankenstein. _Sheesh_." He muttered...


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Ulrich..."

He looked up, surprised to see Natalia was behind the query.

"...Yeah?"

She grinned.

"...Why did you suggest the puppy?"

Odd nearly gagged on his own food, and Yumi's eyebrow rose.

Ulrich stared down Jeremy, who attempted to hide a smile with his hand.

"Did you _really_ have to tell her about that?"

Jeremy nodded, and Odd finally swallowed.

"...What puppy is this?"

"Nothing!" Both Jeremy and Ulrich replied.

* * *

Breakfast came and went, and first period was only minutes away.

Sadly, Jeremy and Natalia weren't in the same period, but their classrooms were just across the hall from the other. They stopped by the door, and a quick hug later, parted into their respective classes, only a minute before the bell furiously rattled.

Jeremy sat down next to Ulrich, and remembering what had just taken place less than 20 minutes earlier, he casually looked away.

"Jeremy... Please don't bring the Puppy thing up._ Ever_. 'Kay?"

"...Why not?" He looked at him, but couldn't help to crack up upon seeing Ulrich's face.

"Because nobody will take me seriously if they hear about it."

"Alright... I'll keep quiet." Jeremy shrugged.

Ulrich had a bad feeling he wasn't going to stay quiet though.

* * *

Odd peeped back over at Aelita while the teacher kept talking about _'how Mark Twain sadly died'_ and so forth.

"...You knew about this puppy thing?"

"I have my sources..." Aelita rolled her eyes around, and grinned, tongue-in-cheek.

"...What kind of puppy was it?"

"A little German Shepherd... It was sooooo cute though."

"Of course. Something German... How surprising."

Aelita then looked at him with puppy eyes herself.

"It was such a cute picture though..."

Odd cocked his head sideways a little bit.

"I'm sure puppies are almost always cute, Aelita."

She nodded, and they both resumed semi-listening to the teacher, who had gone off about another historic, dead writer...


	10. Chapter 10

The bell rung again, signalling the end of first period, and the end of the onslaught of dead writer rambles.

Odd picked up his things, and then stood by Aelita as she got up herself.

"I almost died like one of them." He shuddered.

"Maybe, they actually committed suicide after finding out they're taught about in utter monotone." Aelita suggested as they pushed the classroom door open.

"I can believe it." Odd shook his head, and semi-scowled when he saw Jim Morales further down the hallway.

"Gym. Now _that's_ a Subject."

"You're just unhappy because you keep getting forced to run a lap almost every day." Aelita giggled, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"...That's because its fun to cheat in organized sports! They're too... _Organized_ to be any fun."

Aelita rolled her eyes.

"Fun... As in, funny when people get hit in the face with soccer balls, or something else?"

"Well... People don't know how to duck, as far as I've seen."

"...They shouldn't need to duck in the first place!" She giggled.

* * *

Jeremy watched as his and Natalia's hands swayed back and forth between them, together.

"I officially despise my first class now." She shook her head.

"Why?"

"My third day here and I've already got some project to do."

The blonde boy shrugged.

"I've built a robot dog that played basketball in a competition... I could easily help you with a project."

She looked at him, slightly amazed.

"Did it win?"

"Well... _Yes_."

She raised her eyebrow.

"...A robot dog?"

"It's name is _Kiwi II_."

"...And you built it?" She drawled.

"Yes." Jeremy grinned.

"Show me it sometime."

"I will."

* * *

They sat down together in English, and after a moment, class began, only to quickly turn into a guided note session about Shakespeare.

Jeremy propped an open binder in his lap, against the table, and motioned for Natalia to do the same.

* * *

Minutes later, they were engaged in a silent note-passing session, unseen to the entire classroom.

They discussed the robot basketball game, how silly Odd was, why on earth his dog was named 'Kiwi', and other things as the class passed in a jumble of reading, quiet laughter, and pencils scribbling on paper.

Natalia looked up when the bell rang, and Jeremy smiled as she sighed happily.

"...Probably the first time I've been happy about wasting an entire class away."

"Odd's the expert on wasting time, if you want to take lessons..."

She smacked his shoulder with her binder, and he chuckled.

"Last thing I need, is a crazy boy like him being a role model..." She drawled, and slung her bag's strap over her shoulder.

They ambled out of the classroom, and after a brief pause at the restrooms, found their way out of the building, and into the courtyard.

* * *

She smelled the air as they slowly walked along.

"I'm beginning to wonder if the weather over this school is anything but sunny..."

Jeremy pointed up to a growing mass of clouds in sky, many miles away, but heading their way.

"Not always."

"It should rain."

Jeremy nudged her with his arm.

"It might."

He then pushed the next door open for her, and followed behind as she stepped inside...


	11. Chapter 11

Everybody was huddled back in the cafeteria upon lunch hour.

* * *

"This is like, the fourth time he's been late to class."

"I wonder if he'll get reprimanded or something."

Odd scratched his chin, and then gave Aelita a calm glance, and she shrugged.

"Teachers are supposed to be in their rooms before their students as far as I know."

Natalia huffed.

"My first period sucks... The teacher already assigned me a project, and I just got here."

Jeremy leaned his head on her shoulder.

"I'm going to help you, remember?"

"Yeah." She smiled a little, and then pushed herself against him playfully. "It's not a robot dog though."

"...Kiwi II?" Ulrich spoke up.

"Jeremy's prototype design for military grade armored attack dogs." Odd grinned.

Aelita pushed her head into his neck playfully.

"I thought you were the one involved with selling it to the military..."

Odd leaned his head against hers.

"Of course I am. Jeremy is the one who built it, I'll be the one selling them."

Aelita smiled, and lifted her head as he eyed her.

"You'd probably make a good salesman."

Odd smiled, and shut his eyes as they touched lips in a momentary kiss.

"At least you believe me..."

.

Natalia blinked.

It seemed like those two were together, but it was still a surprise to see them kiss.

She peeped at Jeremy, and seeing him nod, she held up her head on her arm.

"...I was about to ask."

* * *

_Hours Later..._

* * *

"...Just a poster?"

"Yes Jerry. Is it too simple for you?"

"Almost."

They sat together in their same corner in the library in study hall, and Jeremy was casually looking around on the internet for facts on Julius Ceaser.

"So... Do you know everything about him too?"

"No. But the Internet does."

Natalia smacked his arm playfully.

"Just admit it."

"No." He shook his head, smiling.

Natalia glared at him for a moment, but couldn't help to giggle shortly afterward.

"Oh Jerry..." She sprawled her arms around him in a hug.

"...Yes?"

They sat there quietly, and after a few seconds, she sighed.

"You're so loveable..."


	12. Chapter 12

The final class bell rang, and both Jeremy and Natalia quickly escaped the library.

* * *

"Thank goodness it's Friday." She yawned.

Jeremy opened the door to the outside, and then stopped.

"...I think you got your wish." He smiled.

She stepped outside, into light rainfall.

Jeremy walked out beside her, and they both looked up into the grey sky.

"I _love_ rain..."

She turned to him, and grasped both of his hands.

Their hearts stirred as their eyes met each other, and they ended up gazing at the other for several minutes as raindrops fell all around.

The rain grew a bit denser, and she tightened her grip on his hands.

"Let's go inside."

* * *

They both burst through the dormitory doors, sauntered upstairs, and into the hallway.

Jeremy shook his head around in an attempt to dry his hair, but the result only made her laugh as she pushed open the door to his room, and looked at the water-streaked window with delight.

She turned around as he walked in behind, and they both dropped their bags onto the floor.

"Gloomy, cloudy days are my thing. Just so you know."

They both quieted when the low rumble of thunder sounded outside, and she raised her eyebrows.

Jeremy smiled, and then sprawled out on his bed, and watched as Natalia too, relaxed on his bed, leaning against the wall.

"...Have you even started this Poster?"

She smiled cheekily.

"No."

Jeremy put his hand on his face, and then sat up.

"Do you want to right now?"

"Sure." Natalia watched him for a moment, and then pulled a rolled up sheet of Paper.

She looked at it in her hands, and then, glancing at him for a moment, smacked him with it.

"What the -!" Jeremy blinked, and then got a hold if it and hit her with it in return.

They both started laughing as they took turns smacking the other with the rolled up poster paper...

* * *

They ended up leaning against the other, against the wall, in a fit of laughter.

The poster paper, lying on the floor, was full of crinkles.

"Jeremy..."

His attention quickly came to her. She hadn't called him by his full name before.

"Yes?"

They both gazed at each other, without fully realizing it.

Naturally, they drew closer together, and Natalia put her hand over her heart for a moment.

"I want to tell you something... But you probably already know what it is."

Their hands came back together, and their fingers found their way in-between each other.

"...Do you feel the same way about me, that I feel about you?"

Natalia blushed for the first time, and she squeezed his hands, her heart hurting.

Jeremy simply nodded, and he too, blushed.

.

Then, their lips quietly touched in a Kiss...


	13. Chapter 13

_Monday Morning._

* * *

Jeremy quietly tapped his foot on the floor as he sat next to Ulrich.

"She'd better not lose points for the poster being a little bent..."

Ulrich lost his focus up front.

"What?"

"Nothing..." Jeremy shook his head.

Ulrich frowned.

"Tell me."

"I helped Natalia with a project. The poster itself got bent in a few places."

_Don't ask. Don't ask. Don't ask..._

"I'll bet she'll get a good grade." He patted his shoulder, and then looked out of a window nearby.

Jeremy jumped when his phone vibrated against his leg.

Checking it, he smiled at the text message, and couldn't wait for the period to end...

* * *

Ulrich jerked out of his slumber when the bell rang.

He looked at the device on the wall as it shook, rattled, and clanged, and wondered how they all hadn't detached themselves from the walls yet.

Jeremy however, wasted no time gathering his things, and quickly left him behind.

* * *

Walking out into the hallway, he spotted Natalia, who had quite the smile on her face upon seeing him.

They collided together in a high spirited hug.

"Ninety-seven percent on the life of Julius Ceaser."

Jeremy smiled greatly, and took her hand.

"Let's go outside."

* * *

They made their way out into the courtyard.

The sky above was a light grey overcast, and the air was chilly.

Natalia took a deep breath, and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you so much for helping me, Jerry..."

He shrugged, and then watched as she got a hold of his other hand as well.

"It was easy. For me, at least..."

He shut himself up, and she then hugged him again, but kept herself close.

"Jerry... My snoogie woogie."

He blushed.

"..._Snoogie woogie_?"

"Yes." She touched her forehead against his.

He raised an eyebrow, causing her to blush.

"Jeremy..."

He rubbed his thumb softly across her knuckles.

"Mmmhmm?"

She paused -

- But then, leaned in and kissed him again.


	14. Chapter 14

Odd pushed open the door for Aelita, and then followed her out.

"Thank goodness today's over. I almost -."

Aelita suddenly grabbed his arm, and brought him to a halt.

"Aww, Look!" She whispered, and pointed towards Jeremy and Natalia.

Odd's mouth opened in a Grin.

"Now_ that's_ progress!"

Aelita then squeezed his arm.

"Don't you dare give them a hard time."

Odd sighed.

"I wasn't planning to, but now that you brought it up..."

Aelita frowned at him.

"Odd..."

"...I'm kidding." He smiled.

She then shook his arm around, and he watched with interest

"There's easier ways to tear my arm off..."

Aelita cheekily smiled, and then smacked him with his own hand.

He raised an eyebrow, and she giggled as he regained control of his own arm.

"...Anyway, I might've died if today wasn't Friday." Odd scowled.

Aelita pouted as they resumed walking.

"Please don't die while I'm around..."

"I'll try not to. But knowing how Dangerous Kadic is..."

Aelita then halted.

"What's dangerous here? It's a school, isn't it?"

"...Who says schools are always safe and secure?" Odd wryly smiled.

She shot him a humored look in return.

"Especially with you around..."


	15. Chapter 15 Final

Natalia took a breath, and eyed Jeremy with a sweet smile.

Jeremy then took a momentary peek at the forest grove nearby, which hugged the campus tightly in a wreath of green leaves.

"Have you... Been in the forest?" He raised an eyebrow.

She looked at one of the trees nearby, and shook her head.

"Well then..." Jeremy held her hand firmly, and started leading her towards the grove.

She giggled and toddled along, her fingers finding their way between his.

* * *

Jeremy looked at her, watching as she gazed up towards the grey sky up beyond the trees.

She noticed him, and blushed slightly.

"Moody weather always satisfies me somehow."

He brushed a branch aside, and shrugged.

"Clouds tend to play around with your mind..."

Natalia looked back up at the sky, and then at Jeremy, who paused from her curious smile.

She then tugged him into a darker part of the grove, underneath a very large tree.

From there, she pressed herself tightly against him, and ruffled his hair playfully.

He put his hands softly on her sides, and she raised an eyebrow, turning slightly red.

Jeremy too, blushed, and after a slight breeze of cool air ruffled the leaves around them both, their lips touched without a sound...

* * *

_Hours Later..._

* * *

Odd slowly slid the fork out of his mouth as he watched Aelita sit next to him.

She noticed the empty spaces across the table that were usually occupied, and looked at Odd curiously.

He nodded in confirmation, and she smiled in delight.

Yumi sat next to Ulrich, almost a rare occasion, and then surveyed the empty spots.

"Anybody know where those two are...?"

"Not a clue." Aelita lied.

Odd pretended to check his phone, and Aelita, noticing this, couldn't help to giggle ever so slightly.

"...He says they'll be back not too long from now."

Odd pocketed the phone, and then raised an eyebrow at Aelita.

They both knew just what Jeremy and Natalia were up to...

* * *

**End. :]**


End file.
